When creating software code, a number of people work on various stages of the code. As depicted in FIG. 1, a flow 100 may be used. In the flow 100, a specification 102 (e.g., a product requirements document (PRD), an engineering requirements document (ERD), or user stories) is generated by a project manager. The specification 102 describes functions or operations to be performed by the code to be generated. The specification 102 may be a document written in a human-readable language. In some instances, the specification 102 may include a diagram depicting the architecture of the code or pieces of pseudo-code describing the desired code. The code 104 may be generated by a software developer according to the specification. The code 104 may be written in a software language such as Java, C++, or XML. The code 104 may be compiled to generate an executable 100. The executable 106 is machine-readable and used by quality assurance (QA) engineers to test the software for bugs and compliance to the specification.